RIO 2: Blu and Jewel's Chicks The New Generation The Deleted Scenes
by Blu100-Jewel100
Summary: The Lemons of RIO 2 Blu and Jewel's Chicks The New Generation.
1. A Nostalgic Past Remembered Deleted Part

**Ch. 18 A Nostalgic Past Remembered **

**The Deleted Scene**

**written 4/28/12 revised 1/29/13**

"Jewel I've been wanting to tell you that I love you." he said smiling, and hoping that he wouldn't be rejected. Jewel looked at him for a bit and saw that he

was speaking his mind. "I love you too Blu." replied Jewel. "Oh Jewel I wanna stay here in Rio with you for the rest of my life." said Blu hugging the cerulean

love of his life. "Also I don't care whether we mate or not just so long as I have you by my side, and if we do mate I don't want to do it to save our species, but

because we both love each other, want kids, and have a family." Jewel was very suprised by how respectful and loyal Blu was. "I've never said this to anyone

before, but I've always wanted to be a Mother." said Jewel with a smile. "I've always thought about what it would be like to be a Father." replied Blu smiling

back at Jewel lovingly. "I'm sure you'd be a great one because you're kind and caring. Those are some of the top indicators of a good Dad, in my opinion, I

would consider myself lucky to have you as a mate." They both gazed into each other's eyes trying to determine what the other was thinking. Little did they

know they were both thinking the same thing "I want to mate and have a family with this bird and have us stay together for the rest of our life." "Jewel are

you saying that you'd like to mate right...?" Blu didn't get to finish his sentence because Jewel pulled him into the longest and most passionate kiss of his life to

which he lost his mind to. "Yes Blu right now!" Jewel cried out seductively. Blu didn't understand Jewel's reaction, but seeing as it was something he wanted as

well, gladly went along with her for the ride. "Jewel wait, I'm gonna go detach all the cameras first so we can have some privacy, then I can reattach them

later when we're done. He went over and unhooked all the cameras. "There now we won't be disturbed." "Oh Blu you are so smart it really turns me on, come

on, I want you now!" yelled Jewel. Jewel grabbed Blu by the wing and pushed him up against the wall. "Now Blu, now!" She jumped up into his wings and

started a full on beak to beak make out session. Jewel's hormones were going insane, "Oh Blu, I want, no I need your cloacal in me now!" Blu was more than

happy to obey Jewel's command. He immediatly got on Jewel's back, but being the free spirit that she was Jewel flipped Blu over and stared him directly in the

eyes, Blu look at me while you're locking your cloacal in with mine!" she demanded. "As you wish my love." replied Blu seducively. He held Jewel's wings and

talons down to the artifical jungle dirt ground, and started to dip his cloacal into her's. "Oh Blu, you are sooo good at this!" moaned Jewel. "Yes, yes, yes!" Blu

was working his way up to full speed and was enjoying getting closer and closer to complete penetration. "Oh Jewel, this feels soooo good!" he moaned in

reply. Blu started diving in deeper and deeper the two birds' cloacal were beginning to touch one another. "That's it Blu, harder, faster, harder faster!" moaned

Jewel. That was all Blu needed to hear and he finally got up to maximum speed. Both Macaws had reached the climax of their intimate interaction and were lost

in absolute ecstacy through each other. "Oh Blu, that's it that's it!" cried Jewel. Sure enough Blu's cloacal had, at that point, fully penetrated Jewel's cloacal. Blu

rolled off of Jewel, both birds were panting extremely hard. "Oh Jewel, I don't know about you but that was a-absolutely f-f-fantastic!" panted Blu. Jewel was

still catching her breath. "Oh yes Blu, that w-was a-a-amazing!" she panted in reply. Both birds were so exhausted. "Jewel I'm going to turn the cameras back

on so Tulio doesn't think we've been birdnapped or something. Why don't you go and wait in the hollow for me." proposed Blu. "Sure I'll wait there for you."

replied Jewel. She left for the hollow and Blu went plugged all the cameras back in. He then flew back to the hollow to find his mate lying down and almost fully

asleep. "Jewel?" he whispered laying down beside her. Jewel suddenly felt one of Blu's wings going under her while the other was on petting the top of her

head. "Yes Blu?" she cooed. Then she felt his top wing settling down on her side. "I love you." he whispered. She turned around to cuddle with him, "I love you

too, Blu." Jewel replied. Both of the lovebirds kissed each other goodnight, closed their eyes and went to sleep with their wings wrapped around each other.

They both felt that there was good news waiting for them on the horizon.


	2. Leaving the Nest Discussion Deleted Part

**Ch. 38: Leaving the Nest Discussion The Deleted Scene**

**written 3/24/13**

**Note: This is the lemon that takes place at the end of chapter 38 and is meant to be the transition to chapter 39.**

When they got to the secluded hollow that Pearl had suggested, they perched themselves on the entrance/exit. The two lovebirds looked out at the late afternoon

sky, and then back at each other. "So Dimas, would like your present now?" inquired Pearl seductively. _"__I think I can see where this is going."_ Dimas said to himself.

"Of course, meu amore." he replied looking at his true love. "I'd love my present right now." Pearl smiled yet again seductively. "Alright, then here it is." Pearl pushed

Dimas into the hollow and up against the wall. She looked deeply into his handsome, ocean blue eyes and began an intense make out session with him. After five

minutes of making out, Pearl pulled away to let Dimas and herself catch their breathe. "Now Dimas, lets finally have the well deserved cloacal interaction that we've

been longing for." she said with a lustful sigh. "As you wish my precious Pearl." he replied narrowing his eyes on his soon to be mate. Pearl laid herself down on her

stomach. "Now have your way with me!" she demanded. "Anything for you, meu amore." he answered obediently. Dimas got on top of Pearl but then with her

Mother's spirit she flipped over to face Dimas. "Dimas if you want this to happen at least look me in the eyes when you're making love to me!" ordered Pearl.

"Alright!" answered Dimas looking into Pearl's teal eyes. The two lovebirds began to lock their cloacals together. Pearl started moaning softly. "Oh Dimas, *moan* I

love how you *moan* do this to me, but do me *moan* faster and harder." "As you command meu amore." "Yes, Yes, Yes!" cried Pearl ecstasy as Dimas began to

build up speed. "Oh meu Deus (My God) Pearl, I love you so much!" yelled Dimas. "I'm about to climax!" "As am I meu amore!" cried Pearl in agreement. "I'm not

ready for a family yet so climax on me rather than in me." "Alright, if that's what you want." replied Dimas. So Dimas got up off of Pearl and released his genetic

material all over onto Pearl's chest. Pearl got up, lifted her wingtip, and slid it over her chest. Dimas' genetic material was warm and sticky. She lifted her now warm,

sticky wingtip to her beak and licked it. "Mmmm, that tastes delicious, Dimas!" exclaimed Pearl. "Oh, and I'm pretty sure it'll be better when it goes into you and we

start a family." said Dimas. "I bet it will." replied Pearl. "For now though, I need to wash up from the gift I've given you." "Hey babe, how about I wash you, and then

you wash me." suggested Dimas. "Alright." said Pearl with a nod. The lovebirds flew off a nearby stream and proceeded to clean each other.

**Sorry for this lemon being so brief, but I'm holding off for a detailed lemon when they decide to have a family together.**

**Until then stay tuned!**


End file.
